


Good Boy

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Martial Arcs Week [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Ren comes home and finds the apartment a mess. As it turns out, he's not the only one home.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Martial Arcs Week!
> 
> PUPPY TIME

The apartment was a complete mess when Ren got home from work that day. Two of the throw pillows were torn apart and the floor was covered in fluff. There were books on the floor, a few chew toys, and what looked to be the remains of a sneaker. There were mud tracks all over the carpet.

"What on earth happened here?" he whispered.

There was a loud splash, followed by light screech coming from down the hall, pulling his attention from the mess before him.

**_"Gyah! Stop that!" Hold still, Jun!_ **

**_"Arf! Arf!"_ **

Ren hung up his coat and set his bag in the closet before tiptoeing over the mess. He followed the sound, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he moved as quietly as possible through the hall toward the bathroom. The light yips and barks grew louder, along with the splashing.

_Please tell me Jaune didn't go what I think he did._

Ren reached out, grabbing hold of the doorknob. He counted to three and slowly pulled it open, poking his head in cautiously so as not to startle the ones inside.

On the bathroom floor beside the tub sat Jaune, wearing his favorite pair of trunks and covered from head to toe in bubbles. There was a cascade of suds coming from the edge of the tub, while rubber ducks and toy chew rings bobbed up and down in time with the water. Jaune grumbled something under his breath.

_"'Take the darling',_ he said. _'He'll be a precious and well behaved angel'_ he said. Well behaved my-"

"Jaune?" Ren asked quietly. "What's going on?"

Jaune froze in place, silent as death as he slowly turned around to look at Ren. His face was red from physical exhaustion, and there were several paw marks across his chest. He smiled that same dorky grin he always had when something wasn't going right.

"Welcome home, honey," he greeted. "You're home early."

"They let me off early," Ren said. "Jaune...what happened to the living room?"

"Oh, uh, Hehe. About that-"

**_"Arf!"_ **

A head poked out from beneath the bubbles, ears pointed upwards and flicking about to throw the bubbles off them.

The fur was a soft sandy color, with a few darker brown patches here and there to make it seem as though it were wearing a polka dot shirt. The left eye was a light brown, while the left was a dark blue. And the tail curved into a small curl.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" Ren asked.

Jaune let out a nervous chuckle as he lifted the pup out of the tub. "This is Jun. He's our new roomie."

"I see." Ren knelt down and lightly scratched behind the puppy's ears, smiling fondly. "And where did Jun come from?"

"Remember Yatsu from 2-12? His Shiba had puppies with Velvet's Australian Shepherd not long ago. I know you've been wanting a dog for a while so I...well..."

Ren looked at Jaune, eyes wide in surprise. He hadn't mentioned to Jaune about wanting a dog. He'd been looking into them, doing all the research needed. But he had never said anything. He figured there'd be plenty of time later down the line for a pet.

"When did you figure it out?" Ren asked.

"About a week ago," Jaune chuckled. "You made a bit of a whine when you saw Ruby taking Zwei for a walk at the park. You looked like you wanted to steal him."

Ren's face burned from embarrassment. He hadn't realized he'd been that obvious.

"But why?" Ren stressed. "You didn't have to get us a dog."

"I didn't have to. But I wanted to."

"Why though?"

Jaune's smile faded as he drained the tub, preparing to rinse the soap from the fur. "Don't you remember what day it is, Ren?"

_What day it is?_ Ren thought it over, the water and the happy barking the only sounds in the room. There was something he had to have been forgetting. It wasn't their anniversary. That wasn't for another month. And Jaune's birthday was two months ago-

"Wait. Is today-"

"Yes," Jaune snickered, handing Ren the puppy wrapped in a towel. "Happy Birthday, Lie."

Ren looked down, his pink eyes meeting with the two-toned gaze of the new addition to their home. He bit his lip, holding back the tears.

_He did this for me. He's too sweet, I swear._

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaune asked worriedly. "Do you not like him?"

"I love him," Ren whispered, leaning in to kiss Jaune on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Jaune smiled and the two of them stood, carefully avoiding the puddles until they made it to the carpeted floor of the hallway. "I'm glad you're happy with Jun."

"With Jun, yes," Ren teased. "However, I'm not too happy with the mess." He nodded to the living room, that was still covered in dirt and pillow stuffing. "We're going to need to clean that up."

"I know," Jaune sighed. "I was hoping to cook dinner for you first."

"We can order in a bit later. Right now, we need to make this place look presentable again. And we'll need to set up a space for our little friend to play in until we're done."

"Way ahead of you!" Jaune reached into the closet, pulling out a puppy fence set that was still in its box. He set to work setting up an area near the window, placing a pad and several of the toys inside before letting Ren in to set the canine down. Jun immediately went for the little squeaky hammer.

"He kind of reminds me of Nora," Ren hummed. "I wonder if he likes playing with his food."

"He does," Jaune groaned. "You should have seen him earlier when I tried to give him his kibble. Almost climbed into the bag, the little troublemaker."

Ren stifled a laugh and pulled the carpet sweeper out of the closet. A vacuum would have been more efficient, but he didn't want to scare the pup. The little darling curled up on himself around the hammer toy, falling asleep with a snort. Between the two of them, the living room was soon clean enough to be seen again.

"Now that that's done," Jaune mumbled. "I should probably order dinner. And a cake."

"I can make a cake," Ren assured. "It's no trouble."

"Nope. Nuh-uh! You're the birthday boy. You're not doing anything. Now go play with the dog and leave everything to me."

"Okay, okay. I'll go." He kissed him, letting out a soft hum before going and kneeling down beside the puppy fence.

Jun was still asleep.

"I think you're going to like it here," he whispered. "It can get pretty crazy, but it's a lot of fun. We have D&D meets every week, and Jaune has this really cool armor he wears when he's dungeon master. And I think you'll have fun playing with Zwei in the park. He's a good boy, just like you and Jaune."

**_"Hey Ren! Is pizza okay?"_ **

"You know what I like!" Ren didn't pull his gaze from the dog, letting out a soft laugh as Jun began to bark in his sleep.

"Yeah. A very good boy."


End file.
